


No One Loves You Like I Do

by jeoduyo



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeoduyo/pseuds/jeoduyo
Summary: Jinho always knew he wasn't popular. It wasn't an opinion, it was just a fact. No one clapped for him when he sang in school performances, whereas others may even get standing ovations if they're really popular. That's why he was surprised when he heard someone clapping in the audience.this is my first fic sorry if it's bad uhm
Relationships: Jo Jinho | Jino/Yang Hongseok
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	No One Loves You Like I Do

**Author's Note:**

> hey !!! its currently 1am n i should be sleeping but i wrote this fic instead HAHAH
> 
> anyways this is my first fic on ao3 as ive said so pls go easy on me 🙏🙏🙏
> 
> i rlly like the 417 line dynamic so uhhhh yes
> 
> (i miss jinho)
> 
> hope u enjoy !!! sorry if it's kinda random or rushed i want to sleep but if I sleep I'll lose motivation for this fic soooooooo yes pls accept this I luv u all
> 
> ps. sorry if there r any grammatical mistakes or plain bad english hahah im dumb in english even tho it's my only language
> 
> also sorry there isnt any sophisticated words i have a very limited array of vocabulary fjjsjfjsjskdks

* * *

_Another year, another performance_ , Jinho thought to himself. He didn't know why he even signed up for talent shows anymore. Perhaps it was because of the thrill of performing in front of the audience - he had always loved standing on stage, feeling the adrenaline course through his veins from the many eyes boring into him; perhaps it was just pride - after all, he performs every year, if he didn't perform, it would feel, at least to him, as if he was too scared to perform anymore.

He watched as a popular schoolmate a year under him get a standing ovation as he finished singing. Jinho couldn't even describe the feeling of envy. If they could get a standing ovation, why couldn't he? Didn't he sing as well as they did? At least, his many vocal teachers had said so - _Your voice is so unique,_ they always say. _You should consider singing as a career. I'm sure you'd do very well._

If they say he'd do very well, why can't he do even half as well as them? 

'Good luck, mate,' said said schoolmate as they walked by Jinho, patting his back reassuringly. 'I'm sure you'll do well as always.'

'Th-thank you,' he stuttered, momentarily interrupted from his thoughts. _Of course you would say that. You get standing ovations. You wouldn't understand the feeling of everyone ignoring you, now would you?_

_Deep breaths_. Jinho pretended to look confident as he marched up to the little red 'X' sign placed by students to indicate where to stand, and started singing his rehearsed piece.

Everyone stayed silent, as usual. Until when he finished, expecting dead silence yet again - and got surprised.

A boy, possibly younger than him, was jumping up and down, enthusiastically cheering all by himself amidst the pitch black hall. He didn't seem to look embarrassed even though he was the only one loud in the audience. He didn't seem to look embarrassed even though everyone was looking at him. 

Jinho looked at the boy, pleasantly surprised. He bowed gratefully and smiled widely at the boy. 'Thank you,' he said as usual, yet the line was mostly directed to the cheering boy this time. He made a mental note to find him after the talent show ends.

As he sat down, the sounds of the boy cheering alone clouded his mind. _Who is that?_ he wondered. _Who would do that for me?_

One by one, the performers finished performing and the talent show ended successfully. As Jinho walked out of the student hall, a voice called to him. 

'Jinho?' _Oh. It was the cheering boy._

'Hey, you didn't have to do that,' Jinho told him. 'But thank you, I really appreciated that.'

The boy pouted. 'I did it because I wanted to. I wanted to show support for my favorite senior, you know?'

_Favorite senior?_ Jinho thought. _This night is getting weirder and weirder, am I dreaming?_

He pinched his skin.

_Oh, I'm not._

'I'm Yang Hongseok!' the boy chirped. 'Let's be friends! Here's my number!'

'O-oh, sure!' Jinho wanted this boy's shameless bravery so, so badly. 

  
Jinho developed a crush on Hongseok. 

Yes. Yes he wasn't afraid to admit it to himself. Crushes come and go anyways; he had always merely silently watched them from afar as he wasn't very close to his past crushes.

But Hongseok was different.

Everytime he swung an arm around Jinho, Jinho felt his heart beating erratically. Everytime he leaned into Jinho's shoulder, Jinho felt his cheeks grow hot. 

Were friends even supposed to be this close?

Not that he'd know - he was always the social outcast.

'I like your singing,' Hongseok suddenly blurted out one day when they were sitting in a cafe. 'It's very good. Why doesn't anyone clap for you?'

'Wouldn't I like to know,' Jinho muttered bitterly into his cappuccino. 'You were the first to clap for me. I'll always be forever grateful to you.'

Hongseok laughed. 'Why would you thank me? I think you sing well so I clap for you. Isn't that how it works? People like someone so they clap for them.'

'But you were alone. Weren't you affected by peer pressure?'

'Well, no,' Hongseok shrugged. 'Because no one loves you like I do.'

Jinho's head shot up, blushing. 'You mean that?'

Hongseok instantly covered his mouth. 'What did I say?'

'You say no one loves me like you do.'

'Oh. Oh my God,' Hongseok exclaimed, and rushed out.

'Wait!' Jinho yelled, then quickly apologized to everyone staring at him in embarrassment.

Panting and sweating profusely, he finally found Hongseok on a park bench. 'Hongseok?' 

Hongseok glanced up at Jinho. 'Oh, hey,' he mumbled. 'Sorry for saying that earlier. You can ignore it. I don't want us to stop being friends, but if it makes you uncomfortable I definitely understand. So, uh, yeah.'

'Hongseok.' Jinho sat down next to him. 'Wait. You mean it?'

Hongseok timidly nodded, then swiftly looked away. 'The mountains are tall, yes,'

'Hongseok, there aren't any mountains anywhere around us.'

'The polar bears are cute,' Hongseok told him.

'Are you okay?' Jinho laughed, then turned serious again. 'Look here, Hongseok. I definitely can't ignore what you said earlier.'

'I know you can't,' Hongseok sighed, defeated. 'I'm sorry.'

'I haven't finished speaking yet,' Jinho said, then all of a sudden, he decided to hug him. Hongseok stared up at him in shock. 'Me too, Hongseok. No one loves you like I do either. I love you.'

'I - you - huh?' Jinho watched as Hongseok blabbered in panic. Cute, he thought.

Jinho placed a finger to Hongseok's lips. 'Stop talking,' he smiled. 

Then kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if it's bad 🙏🙏🙏
> 
> my twt @ is @kinomotivation so yes if u want to talk abt it hmu <333 pls interact im funny sometimes thanks hahah goodnight have a nice day


End file.
